Blood High School
by Sakura du 01
Summary: La Blood High School est un lycée qui est tout sauf ordinaire. C'est ce que cinq adolescents: Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan et Harry Styles vont découvrir. Désolé résumé court, venez plutôt lire


_**L'enlèvement**_

Dans le gymnase de la Blood High School, une bande d'adolescents joue au basket. D'un coup, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentie. Tous les élèves allèrent se changer. Dans le vestiaire, Niall Horan, jeune adolescent de 18 ans prit la parole

- Dîtes est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où est passé Zayn ?

- Le connaissant, il doit être encore sur le terrain, répondit Liam Payne un des amis de Niall

Le blond commença à partir mais la voix de Liam le fit se retourner

- Eh Niall ! Tu sais il ne va s'envoler ton amoureux

Le blond lui envoya des éclairs

- Laisse le tranquille Liam

Cette remarque provenait d'Harry Style, le benjamin du groupe.

- Oh ça va j'ai bien le droit de l'embêter un peu

Niall soupira et retourna sur le terrain. Là, il vit, qu'en effet, Zayn était toujours là entrain de faire des paniers. Le blond se dirigea vers son ainé

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non. Part devant avec les autres. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard

- Bon très bien, dit le blond en faisant la petite moue. Mais tu n'oublies pas ta promesse hein

- Quelle promesse ? Demanda t-il sournoisement

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oubliés ? Tu m'avais promit qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble...

- Ah oui ça me dis vaguement quelque chose...

A ce moment là, Niall comprit que son petit copain ne faisait que le taquiner. Il lui donna un coup sur le bras

- Méchant, ce n'est pas gentil de me faire des peurs pareilles ! Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de croiser les bras comme s'il boudait

Zayn mit ses mains autour de la taille du blond et le colla contre lui avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du blond qui se retourna et regarda le plus grand en face

- Tu es tellement mieux quand tu souries, dit tendrement l'aîné. Je t'aime Niall

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais si jamais tu me refais une mauvaise blague comme tout à l'heure sache que se sera finit entre nous

- Quoi ? Demanda Zayn en pâlissant. Tu n'oserais pas...

Pour toute réponse, le blond se mit à rire

- Tu ne faisais que te venger n'est-ce pas ?

- En partie seulement

- Viens là toi, dit-il en avant de se mettre à poursuive le blond dans tout le gymnase

Tous les deux rigolaient aux éclats. Au bout d'un moment, Zayn fini par attraper le blond par la taille faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise à ce dernier. L'aîné le souleva du sol et le fit doucement tourner

- Au secours, appela le blond toujours en rigolant aux éclats

De la porte des vestiaires, le trois autres membres du groupe: Harry, Louis et Liam, regardaient la scène d'un air attendrit.

- Qu'ils sont beaux tout les deux, dit Harry d'un air envieur

- Tu es jaloux ? Demanda mesquinement Louis Tomlinson l'aîné du groupe et petit ami d'Harry

Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda amoureusement

- Donnes moi une raison de ne pas l'être, dit mesquinement le benjamin

Louis murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille du plus jeune qui rougit faisant rire le plus grand

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Harry en devenant encore plus rouge se sentant vexé

- Pardonne moi, dit l'aîné en s'arrêtant de rire mais en gardant son sourire. J'aime tellement quand tu rougis. Cela te rend vraiment mignon

Harry le regarda d'un air inocent sans rien dire. Louis se pencha et l'embrassa. Harry approfondis le baiser

- C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens vraiment seul..., se plaignit Liam

Les deux garçons se séparèrent

- Tu entends ça Louis ? On dirait que notre ami Liam est jaloux, dit mesquinement le jeune brun en regardant d'abords son amoureux puis son ami

- Oui. Je crois que nous devrions lui donner une bonne leçon, dit-il sur le même ton que le benjamin

Tout les deux s'avancèrent doucement vers le cadet qui recula terrorisé. Il se retourna pour prendre la fuite mais les deux autre adolescents en décidèrent autrement. Ils sautèrent sur le cadet et le firent tomber au sol. Tout les trois roulèrent dans des éclats de rire

- Eh bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici

Les trois amis redressèrent la tête et virent Zayn et Niall qui les regardaient. C'était Zayn qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Et sans nous en plus, rajouta t-il. Tu en penses quoi Niall ?

- J'en dit: A L'ATTAQUE!

Les trois amis essayèrent de se relever mais se fut sans compter sur les deux autres qui furent plus rapides et ils se retrouvèrent tout les cinq au sol les uns sur les autres rigolant aux éclats

* * *

Peu de temps après, Niall, Louis, Liam et Harry partirent laissant seul Zayn qui resta faire quelques paniers. Ce dernier ne vit pas les heures défiler et quand il retourna au vestiaire, il faisait déjà nuit noir. Quand il arriva au vestiaire, l'adolescent entendit son portable sonner. Il le prit, se rendit plus loin dans la pièce pour mieux capter, regarda le numéro et décrocha

_- Zayn tu es où ? Ca fait un moment que j'essais de te joindre ! Tu as oubliés que nous avions rendez-vous ? Demanda la vois accusatrice de Niall_

- Mais non. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé. Je viens juste d'arrêter l'entrainement. Je prend une douche et j'arrive

_- D'accords. Je t'attends_

- Je t'aime

_- Moi aussi je t'aime_

Zayn raccrocha et retourna vers l'endroit où était censé se trouver son sac, mais quand il y arriva, il vit que ses affaires avaient disparues

- Mais où est passé mon sac? Eh m*** il ne manquait plus que ça !

D'un coup, un bruit de porte le fit sursauter. Il sortit de la pièce et alla voir. Il aperçut une silhouette au loin. Cette dernière avait son sac avec elle

- Eh vous ! Cria le jeune homme

La silhouette se mit à courir poursuivit par Zayn.

* * *

Le voleur conduisit Zayn jusque dans un bâtiment abandonné, qui se trouvait derrière le lycée. Là, l'adolescent put voir des planches en bois qui ouvraient sur des escaliers menant sûrement au sous sol de ce bâtiment. Il y descendit, comprenant que le voleur s'y était rendu.

Il arriva dans une pièce sombre éclairée seulement faiblement par la lumière de la lune qui pénètrait par une fenêtre située sur le mur de droite. Sous cette fenêtre, Zayn pu voir un tonneau avec un pistolet et une lampe torche dessus. Il prit la lampe torche et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était. Contre le mur de gauche se trouvait tout un tas de tonneaux empilés les uns sur les autres. A droite, derrière le tonneau, se trouvait un ancien bureau et plusieurs cartons. Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait un autre tas de tonneaux avec un levier sur le côté. Zayn poussa le levier et le tas de tonneaux se décala sur le côté laissant place à une échelle qui menait à un étage en dessous, plus dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Ne voulant pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans un minimum de sécurité, Zayn prit le pistolet et vit qu'il était chargé. Il regarda ensuite dans le bureau et vit un rouleau de scotch ainsi que des munitions. Il prit les munitions et scotcha la lampe sur le pistolet. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'échelle. L'adolescent se retourna une dernire fois pour regarder la porte de sortie, mais voulant en savoir plus, ayant complétement oublié la raison de sa présence ici, il souffla un coup avant de descendre.

Zayn arriva à l'entrée d'un long tunnel de terre sombre éclairé seulement par endroit de lampes murales. L'adolescent se mit à avancer doucement. Ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était loin d'être rassurant. Sur les côtés se trouvaient des racines extrêment longues qui semblaient comme vivantes et sorties de nulle part. D'un coup, quelque chose traversa comme une flèche devant le jeune homme qui eu juste le temps de voir que cette chose était loin d'être ordinaire. Il continua néanmoins à avancer.

Peu de temps après, Zayn aperçut une porte en face de lui. Il l'ouvrit doucement, prêt à tirer en cas de besoin. Il pénétra dans une pièce qui avait du servir à quelque chose d'extrêmement important quelques années plus tôt mais qui était maintenant tellement en bazard qu'elle semblait inutilisable. Ce qui surprit tout d'abords le jeune homme se fut le nombre de cage présentes. Mais considérant que ce n'était pas sa priorité, Zayn avança tant bien que mal parmit ce dépotoir. D'un coup, un élément attira son attention. Une partie du mur de droite avait des barreaux comme en prison et derrière se trouvait un immense trou. L'adolescent alla voir mais il faisait tellement sombre que même avec la lampe il ne vit rien. Il continua donc son escapade jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte. Il l'ouvrit toujours sur ses gardes et y pénétra.

La pièce où il arriva ensuite était assez petite. En face de lui se trouvait deux portes et un placard entre ces deux portes. Dans l'angle à sa gauche se trouvait un immense trou. Il essaya d'ouvrir d'abords la porte de gauche mais cette dernière était verouillée. Il alla donc vers la porte de droite qui, contrairement à l'autre, s'ouvrit.

La pièce dans laquelle Zayn entra était un cul de sac. Dans un recoin de la salle, l'adolescent pu voir un jeune homme d'à peu près son âgé assis en boule entrain de gémir qu'il ne voulait plus de piqures parce que ça faisait trop mal. Zayn s'avança vers lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Eh ça va ?

L'autre adolescent se mit à crier

- Ne me frappez pas je vous en supplit !

- Calme toi je ne compte pas te faire de mal.

L'inconnu montra son visage manquant de faire crier Zayn. L'autre adolescent avait un visage blanc comme un linge et ressemblait à un zombi. Ce dernier se releva et fit face à Zayn avant de prendre la parole.

- Ils t'ont eu toi aussi ?

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

- T'as pas comprit ? Faut qu'on sorte d'ici et vite !

- Ok allons-y !

- S'il te plaît quoi que tu fasses ne me laisse pas tomber

- T'inquiète. Au fait moi c'est Zayn

- Et moi Dan

Les deux hommes sortirent. Dan se dirigea vers le placard qu'il ouvrit.

- Il cache toujours une arme ici, dit-il en sortant un pistolet du meuble.

Une fois les deux hommes armés, ils allèrent dans la pièce débarras. Mais alors qu'il passait devant les barreaux qui se trouvaient contre le mur, ces derniers explosèrent et deux monstres terrifiants en sortirent. Ces derniers devaient mesurer pas loin de 2 mètres de haut, leurs têtes étaient des crânes et leurs corps n'étaient que plusieurs lambeaux de tissus. A la place de leur bouches pendaient des sortes de tentacules. Zayn voulut leur tirer dessus mais Dan l'en empêcha.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ! Il sont bien trop fort! Filons!

Zayn ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les deux hommes partirent en courant. Mais dans le tunnel, Dan se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba.

- Zayn ! Appela t-il. Au secours!

L'interpeller se retourna. Il voulu aller l'aider mais à ce moment là, Zayn se retrouva bloqué par des monstres provenant de trous situés dans le mur. Ces dernier étaient différents des autres. Ils ressemblaient à des cerveaux avec des pattes. Zayn se mit à leur tirer dessus mais à ce moment là, les gros monstres de tout à l'heure arrivèrent et tuèrent Dan sous les yeux horrifiés de l'autre adolescent qui tua les petits monstres qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Zayn repartit en courant et arriva jusqu'à l'échelle. Il commença à escalader mais a ce moment là, il entendit le levier et comprit que le passage allait se refermer.

- Non! Cria t-il alors que le passage se refermait bloquant l'adolescent dans ces entrailles de l'enfer.


End file.
